


Finally Home

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLUFF. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

The kisses start the second she arrives, wrapping herself close to him even as his arms slip around her, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders even as the kiss deepens. It had started out gently but they had both missed each other and, as was often the case when one of them had been away, the kiss got a little heated. Katie had been the one to pull back with a smile. 

"We keep this up it's going to get out of hand... in public."

"Home then? Taxi maybe?"

"Did you get a taxi here?"

John smirks. 

"Well, I know I've been missing you terribly... and this way we can talk on the way home..."

Katie, despite herself, finds herself laughing. 

"Oh, go on then..."

She teases, kissing him softly. 

"Taxi works for me."


End file.
